


Start to Finish

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Set, M/M, smutty but not too incredibly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From start to finish, and cold to hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start to Finish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work one day when it was slow and I was... not exactly having the best day. Seeing as it's Porntober (or was when this was first posted to LJ), this seems like the perfect time to release it into the world.

It was a cold start and a colder finish. Marrying because it's expected is marrying for the wrong reason, and that was just the start of it. The resentment grew, with moments towards the end where he felt it expanding with each bloody second that passed him by.

There was never any heat to it, never any desire. Complications of married life, ones that dwindled.

He should have said something, but he didn't. What could he have said? I'm sorry we ever met?

Saying nothing still got his point across. She left, and he knew that was for the best.

–

Sam complicated everything, the way he always did. The moment Gene saw him, he wanted him, but he wasn't quite clear on the details. By the time he sorted it out, his wife was gone, and Sam was cozying up to Cartwright. Maybe that was as it should be. Why would Sam want him when he could have his choice of any bird? 

That didn't stop Gene from touching him as often as he was able, even if that meant hitting him, manhandling him about. It burned when he touched Sam. Gene craved that heat.

Something was better than nothing.

–

They fought. In their own way, they made up, sometimes even seeing eye to eye. Gene still slammed Sam against hard things to make his point. Only, Gene's control was slipping. That erection wasn't the point he was trying to make.

Sam wasn't supposed to gasp, making eye contact – push forward with his hips, grinding against Gene's slacks.

Sam did all of those things.

Their first shouldn't have been Sam pinned against the filing cabinet, one of his legs hooked around Gene's waist, Gene thrusting desperately, Sam clenching around him, moaning like a prossie.

Only that's exactly how it went.

–

He didn't talk about it afterwards, because other than the odd shag he knew would happen now and again, nothing had changed. Gene had experience with that sort of silence, after all – him and his ex-wife had said a lot by saying nothing at all.

Sam, though, wasn't content to let well enough to be _enough_. He had to pick and poke and prod at it with typical Tyler-relentlessness, open his mouth and not shut up, the most bloody obnoxious thing in the world.

It made Gene feel wanted, desperately, and that was good – better – but so, so much worse.

–

'I'm not just an easy shag, Guv.'

'Never said you were – what you happen to be is a bloody obnoxious picky pain who doesn't leave well enough alone.'

'We can't ignore this, Gene.'

'Can too, Sam. Been doing a bloody good job of it so far.'

'Yeah, because you're a prick.'

'Don't act like you need me, Tyler.'

'I _do_. Look, I...'

'What?'

'...broke it off with Annie.'

'Why the hell did you do that?'

'Cause it wasn't fair to her, Guv.'

'What wasn't?'

'Me wanting you.'

'Want _and_ need, is that so?'

'Gene, I... I'm not an easy shag.'

–

Sam just wouldn't stop. Even when Gene was screwing him like a whore, Sam had ways of gentling him along. A soft touch to the cheek, breath hot against his ear, fervent snogging that made Gene light in the head. Sam was many things, and right now he wasn't playing fair. It was Gene who wanted to beg for more.

In doing so, give Sam anything he wanted, _everything_ , the whole wide world.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, a hot start and a hotter finish – but somehow, with Sam, Gene couldn't even imagine there ever being an end.


End file.
